thethirdeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Napstablook
Napstablook, known in the UnderNet as NAPSTABLOOK22, was a melancholic ghost monster and musician/DJ that lived in Waterfall. Profile Appearance Napstablook's design was that of a simple ghost, which the last syllable of his name might have alluded to, as "Blook" might have derived from "spook": mostly black and white, a long white body, two eyes with black sclerae (the white parts of the eyes on normal eyes), white pupils, and a mouth. A thin black line separated the eyes. It had been noted that Napstablook's face closely resembled Glover's. For a brief moment during their fight with Frisk, Napstablook wore a white top-hat which he called "Dapper Blook". "Dapper Blook" was a play on the phrase "dapper bloke," which was a British phrase referring to a sharply-dressed person (usually male). After encountering Napstablook in Waterfall, they wore a pair of generic black headphones for the rest of Frisk's journey. Personality and Traits Napstablook was a dour introvert with low self-esteem, not even listening to those that would flirt with them because they believed themselves to not be good enough, and furthermore, did not know what to do in that situation. They wished for as little attention as possible and would do just about anything to get someone to leave them alone—even if that person was attempting to cheer them up—such as pretending to sleep or telling them that they're fine; a possible reason for this was because they were aware that they could cause trouble just by speaking, which would explain why Chara spoke for them if the Player decided to name the fallen human "Napsta" or "Blooky". Napstablook often underestimated and distrusted those that were trying to help them, because they did not understand why someone could be so kind to them. However, Napstablook felt comfortable to be themselves when they were certain they could trust someone, and expressed that it felt relieving. Napstablook cried in battle, which may have indicated some form of depression, anxiety or sorrow. Despite this, Napstablook was courteous to others and treated Frisk as a guest when they visited Napstablook's home (even if attacked). They often employed self-deprecation and apologized for any inconveniences to be polite. Due to Napstablook's deperation to get by in life, they often missed out on important events such as Hard Mode and the Kickstarter, so they took an interest of music. More evidence of this was found in Napstablook's name, which sounded like "Napster bloke". Napster used to be a peer-to-peer file-sharing service that focused on sharing music files before being bought by Roxio. This term referenced Napstablook's computer being on a "music-sharing forum" and Napstablook's general affinity for music. Naspstablook also might have been an allusion to "ghost producers," who were composers who sold their works to people who could claim the production as their own. Supporting this, "Dummy!", "Spider Dance", "Pathetic House", "Mad Mew Mew" shared the leitmotif of Napstablook's theme, "Ghost Fight." On the contrary, Napstablook was known to express that of a couragous hero, confronting anyone who attacked them or their friends (even if it was not intentional) and, if they were threatened or made fun of, challenged their opponent back. Napstablook took everything said about them seriously, including comments that were deemed as sarcastic or comedic, further proving Chara's point that Napstablook "didn't seem to have a sense of humor". Anything that was not meant to cheer Napstablook up made him morose, additionally causing him to cry an extreme amount of tears. Similar to Sans, Napstablook wrote in all lower case, not even capitalizing names or sentence starters. There were a few exceptions, however. As for punctuation, Napstablook frequently used ellipses, often with more than three dots (sometimes many more), even at the beginning of some sentences. They also tended to omit most question marks and some periods, while using commas (and most periods) correctly. Abilities Napstablook cried magical tears that took the form of attacks, the first kind falling at a curved trajectory before falling straight. Napstablook also cried long, wiggly tears that changed direction upon approaching any type of barrier, eventually falling once they were above the opponent and their SOUL. All of these attacks did three damage per hit. While Napstablook unintentionally used his tears for defense, he could also form them into a top hat on his head, which he called "Dapper Blook". History Before Frisk fell into the Underground, it was hinted that Napstablook was previously a male. They were sometimes referred to with male pronouns and, in Japanese, Napstablook used "kimi" to refer to a person, which was usually used by males. Names If the Player named the fallen child "Napsta" or "Blooky", it prompted in Chara telling them that Napstablook was "powerless to stop Player" and allowed the name to be chosen. Neutral Route Napstablook blocked Frisk's way in the Ruins and pretended to be asleep by repeatedly saying "Z" out loud. Napstablook's name could have been a reference to this very encounter, that is—Napstablook naps to block ''Frisk, or Napstablook ''naps, Frisk stabs, and they both look. In the Genocide Route, if Frisk had exhausted the kill count, Napstablook faded away when Frisk approached in the Ruins. Napstablook, along with the Dummy, did not change difficulty in Hard Mode. After the battle, if Frisk cheered them up, Napstablook thanked Frisk for being so kind and then left. If fought, Napstablook admited that they were lowering their HP to be polite before leaving; doing so made Frisk "lose one experience point", leaving EXP unaffected. Because of this, it did not cause a True Pacifist Route to end and was an early hint that experience points were not the same as EXP. On the contrary, sparing Napstablook did not abort a Genocide Route, either. Otherwise, Napstablook appeared in the center-bottom basement room of the Ruins's six-holed puzzle room if spared in the initial encounter. After Frisk talked to them, Napstablook realized ghosts could fly and disappeared. Napstablook did not appear again until Frisk fought the Mad Dummy in Waterfall's Garbage Dump; Napstablook interrupted the fight by crying tears (mistaken for acid rain) on the Mad Dummy until they ran away. After apologizing for breaking up the "fun" Frisk was having with the Mad Dummy, Napstablook invited Frisk to visit their home. In the Genocide Route, Napstablook did not intervene in the Glad Dummy fight, and Frisk could visit Napstablook in Waterfall if the Waterfall kill count had not been exhausted. Upon arrival, Napstablook invited Frisk to listen to their music. Napstablook had three playable CDs: "Spooktune," "Spookwave," and "Ghouliday." They also offered Frisk a ghost sandwich to eat if Frisk approached the fridge. However, Frisk could not eat the sandwich because it phased through them. After this, Napstablook suggested that they lie on the floor and "feel like garbage" together. If Frisk laid down for 20 seconds, they slowly begin to literally space out. If Frisk refused to lie down, Napstablook exited the house through the right wall and did not return until Frisk left. East of Napstablook's house was Blook Acres, another location where Frisk encountered Napstablook. Napstablook was the sole employee of Blook Acres because all of their cousins left to gain corporeal forms. Here, Frisk could play Thundersnail. During Mettaton EX's battle, Napstablook was the first viewer to call and express gratitude for Mettaton's television programs, as shown by the way Mettaton said "NO, WAIT BL–" suggesting that he was referring to Napstablook as "Blooky," Napstablook's nickname. True Pacifist Route Napstablook and Mettaton were in front of their houses; Mettaton recruited Napstablook as his celebrity sound-mixer. Napstablook's SOUL was not absorbed by Asriel. After leaving for the surface, Napstablook toured with Mettaton, Shyren, and Burgerpants.